


You & Me

by faixth



Series: You & Me [1]
Category: Just Friends - Lang Leav, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, The One - Lang Leav
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, High School, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faixth/pseuds/faixth
Summary: Sometimes love comes in an unexpected way that we never really can comprehend.Read more to find out how a typical teenage girl discovers love.
Series: You & Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698217
Kudos: 1





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my crush](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+crush).



The bell rang and it was time for the students to have their finally awaited break. I got up from my seat and tucked in my chair gently as I watched _him_ got up and walked out of the classroom to get his food. It was like any other typical day whereby students had to juggle with their meals and group project. Being the boringly studious person that I am, I started to organize my notes. “Hey!” Alison exclaimed as she sat beside me. Alison was a very bubbly person. She had an oval-shaped face with long brown frizzy curly hair which she held pride for. She always wore a routine set of clothes to school with her worn-out pink slipped-on shoes. Her number one enemy was vegetables. Unlike me, she was very carefree when it comes to school. “Stooop doing your work already! It's time to eat. I want to get Maggi Goreng (instant noodles) at Lawn."

"I can't, I have to do finish my notes for the metaphase of cell division first. Plus, I have to make sure my team finishes their worksheet." Frustrated with my overused excuse, Alison closed the cover of my laptop and dragged me out of my seat. “You need a break already Madeleine.” Reluctantly, I obliged her and took my wallet with me.

We walked out of the freezing classroom and headed to the school's canteen. The ambrosial scent of food had me unconsciously gravitating towards the stalls. As we lined up in the queue, my eyes caught the attention of his smile from across the canteen. The sun radiated _his_ smile even brighter than ever and I was in awe for a minute of my life. “What are you getting?” Alison nudged me as I snapped back into reality. “Erm..” flustered by her question.

“Same as what you are getting I guess?”

“Okay. Two plates of Maggi Goreng please auntie. Takeaway.”

As the auntie scooped the frizzled noodles into the containers, my stomach was full of butterflies. How could someone who looked so ordinary be so extraordinary? “Thank you! Do you want any drinks? I am getting Ice milo.” As usual, Alison either drank ice milo or red milk tea which is not surprising as she is such a routine person. “No thank you.” I turned her down politely. As we headed back to class, I was curious about that guy. The one out of all the guys that particularly caught my attention “Hey Alison.., you know that guy from our class erm.. the guy which is quiet and hides behind his computer screen most of the time. He is Bernard right?"

“Huh who dahell is Bernard? You mean Matthew? Yeah, why? Madeleine … DON'T TELL ME…"

"No no!! Of course not. I was just curious about what _his_ name was because he rarely interacts in class. I just wanted to get to know our class better you know, since it has already been at least a month into this new semester." I replied frantically. "Just talk to him? I mean I don't know him well enough as well but I guess it is worth a try?"

“True…” I sighed.

The next day ~

The glaring sunrays shone on me as I walk to school, it was Mathematics today. ‘Yay great I love Mathematics so much’ I muttered to myself. Mathematics was my worse subject back in primary and secondary school. I always had trouble trying to comprehend what the questions were even asking. My parents were extremely good at math back in the days and even hold several degrees. Society would call me an Asian disgrace but it couldn't be helped. I just didn't have my parents' genes for Mathematics. It was depressing. So when I had my major exam in Secondary school, I had my best friend tutored me every week. It was one of the toughest years of my life but I did not regret putting in all the effort and time into it. As I entered my classroom, I was shocked to see Matthew sitting at my group's table beside where I was supposed to be sited. "Morning Madeleine. We lacked of group members today due to the freshman orientation, so Matthew would be joining you today.” My Math teacher explained. ‘Wow greattt…’ I thought to myself. I sat awkwardly next to him trying to form some social distancing. He looked as amazing as the day before when I saw him in the canteen even without the help of the sun beaming on him. With his earpiece in his ears, his fingers moved quickly across his keypad. He was typing in such a passionate manner. For a moment, I lost track of time. “Mad…” Lovisa called out from across the table. 

“Huh yes?”

“Do you have the answer for question 8 for the Math Quiz?”

“Oh yeah, here you go! I am sorry if my handwriting is illegible because I was rushing through it.”

"It's okay! Thanks.”

Lovisa was one of the prettiest girls in my cohort. Lovisa had a deer shaped face with rosy cheeks. She had a slender figure due to dance and was arguably also one of the most hardworking girls. She gave most of the girls in my class a run for their money. I was always intimidated by her looks and results. She was one of the reasons why I worked extremely hard in class as well. I did prefer to call it 'healthy' competition.

“Okay, class. A very good morning to all of you. We will continue from the previous chapter on trigonometry calculus.” ‘Ugh here we go again..’ I thought to myself dampening my mood from having Matthew newly introduced to my group.

After a good 20 minutes of explanation, my teacher assigned us questions to do from our worksheet.

Usually, being a nerd that I am, I don’t really find a problem in solving any of the questions prior to my additional mathematics background and pure hard work from my tuition but I stumbled upon one of the questions. It took me a good ten minutes to finally realized that I needed to seek help. I turned to my left and to my surprised, Matthew was already done and gaming away.

‘What the heck? How on earth? Even the smartest kid in my class was apparently still struggling to solve all the questions and this dude was already done ?!?’

“Hey..” I tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He removed his earpiece and gave me a blank stare. My goodness, for a moment, I nearly fell off my chair.

“Do you know how to do this question? I can’t quite get what it is asking for?” I said, pointing towards the equation.

“Well, you have to differentiate the y first, then sub in x=29. From there you find your y value.”

“Oh thanks, I didn’t know it was this simple. The way the question phased it was so confusing.”

“No problem.” He answered as he went back to gaming again.

I was quite embarrassed but yet thankful at the same time, I returned back to solve finish the worksheet.

“Matthew games all the time! Last time we were in the same group together; I would always hear murmurs of his computer games.” Lovisa interrupted abruptly.

"Oh haha, I didn't know that," I replied with thoughts running through my mind.

‘Who was this guy which was so quiet but yet an intelligent freak?’ I thought to myself.

The bell rang for the last time of the day and students flocked the hallway. I was struggling to finish my reflection journal which was due in 2359. ‘Ugh!’ I grumbled to myself. ‘Why must school be such a pain?’ Exhausted from the school work, I rested my head on my laptop. Alison came to my desk and started helping me to pack my stuff.

“Time to go home and rest Madeleine. You can continue your work at home okay and no, not another excuse from you.”

“But…”

“No more buts. At this rate you are going to burn yourself out.”

"Alison, I need to study hard. You know how much my grades mean to me."

Well, in fact. I was not as studious as I seem to be. I was just really hardworking because I wanted to repay my parents for their love and support.

“Yes I know Madeleine but you need a proper break as well. Go home, take a shower and have dinner with your mum. She must be anxiously waiting for you to come home from school.”

We gathered our stuff and left school. My legs felt like lead as we walked towards the train station.

“Alison, you know what the Math teacher was saying just now in class? About integration with natural logarithm?”

“Mad!! No no. No more talking about school work okay. It’s “’go home’” time. Now what should I eat for dinner, KFC (fried chicken) or McDonalds? Both of which sound so appetizing.”

"Alison, you seriously need to stop with your addiction to fast food. Try a healthier option like something with vegetables?”

“EW! No way. I am not putting that gruesome green leafy thing in my mouth.”

“You should though. Anyways…” I heisted.

“Yes?”

“Nothing.” Clearly, _he_ was in my mind.

After I got home~

I placed my bag down and my laptop on my desk. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes. I never had this feeling before. I never had this sudden urge to know someone better. He was just like any other guy that has come across in my life but why is _he_ lingering in my mind for so long? ‘No, Madeleine. You cannot get distracted. You still have to get into a local university. Do you think the university is waiting for you? You have to work hard and prove to yourself that you can do it.’

My mum walked into my room. “Girly, dinner is ready. Quickly get changed before the food turns cold.”

“Alright mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Hehe I am still in the process of writing more and I am super new to this.  
> Please excuse my horrible grammar because I am not a linguistic freak. Feel free to leave comments on how I can improve further :) Thanks! 
> 
> Ps: To my best friends, you guys mean the world to me and I am so happy I can share this piece of work with you
> 
> Cheers,  
> faixth


End file.
